Rakar
Rakar Rakar is Kai's Alter Ego. He looks like Kai, but he has red eyes (and a messy hair at some pics). Background After his parents's death, the creationof Rakar is triggered. After the effects of ''Cardfight! Vanguard: Link Joker, ''Kai recieved several relapses because of accepting Link Joker's Powers. The Void hasn't been removed from him throughly. It has created a different personality within him. At first, he thought these visions were just nightmares. But as they got worse he decided to consult a psychiatrist. That was when he didcovered that he has Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID). His other personality ( a.k.a Rakar) has been taking his control while he is sleeping, silently killing innocent people without evenhim knowing. Miwa and Kouji, his close friends, easily sees that something is wrong with Kai. Seeing that it is futile to hide it, he reveals it to them. But he sees a man proposing to his fiance' outside the window. The man brings out a black ring and makes Kai flip out. Rakar, now has full control,proceeds to kill Miwa and Kouji. Luckily, Miwa pours water from the fishbowl on Rakar and Kai immediately goes back to normal. Kai manages to tame Rakar until the ending of ''Cardfight! Vanguard: Neon Messiah. ''He tells the others that he will be studying in Europe. Little didthey know, he lied and decides to settle down in Narra City. Miwa and Kouji followed him, saying that they won't let him act alone again. Several months later, they met Andersen and the gang, whom they became friends with. He alsoleft to fight in WW2. When they came back safe and sound, they decided to settle in the Town. Personality Rakar is cunning, calculating, perveted killer. He is willing to destroy anyone who gets in the way of his goals. He is also a silent and fast assasin, being able to kill 20 people within a single night and wihtout anyone knowing who is the murderer. Anyone who becomes the witness of his killings gets killed, too. He only appears when Kai sees anything that reminds him of Link Joker (e.g a Link Joker deck, a black ring, etc.) He seems to be friends with Maya and Faith. In Slippery Wet and so on, heis married and had children with Aichi's alter ego, Chloe. About Him Name: Rakar Age: 15 ( Ka Pow!) 17 ( young) 24 ( adult) Color: Brown Eyes: Red Interests: Vanguard, Killing, booby traps, sleeping on park benches Relatives: Unamed Parents Toshiki Kai (alter ego/nemesis) Unamed Children Friends/Allies: Chloe (girlfriend/ wife) Faith Void Maya Jan Enemies/Rivals: Toshiki Kai Taishi Miwa Kouji Ibuki May . Fe. Jacen Jaina . Mina. Jin Andrew. Taishi Miwa. Kouji Ibuki Andersen. Sapphire . Susannah Flippy First Victim: 20 random people First Death: TBA Occupation: Assasin Trivia *In his early designs, he has red markings on his face simillar to the markings of reversed fighters. *If you spell Rakar backwards, itwill still be Rakar. Category:Characters Not To Be Used In Profit Category:Dheliavambong characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Felines